ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pocket Monsters (manga)
|demographic = Children, Shōnen |magazine = CoroCoro Comic |first = April 1996 |last = April 2003 |volumes = 13 }} |demographic = Children, Shōnen |magazine = CoroCoro Comic |first = September 2003 |last = May 2006 |volumes = 6 }} is one of the first ''Pocket Monsters manga to come out in Japan and ran for 13 volumes. In Singapore it was published by Chuang Yi in English in 2005 and it was retitled Pokémon Pocket Monsters."Pokémon Pocket Monsters." Chuang Yi. Accessed November 4, 2008. While the first series is set in Kanto, and then Johto, new series are released based on Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. The author is Kosaku Anakubo. Plot The manga follows Red, a young boy competing with a rival, Green, to complete the Illustrated Pokémon Encyclopedia/Pokédex and become the master of Pokémon. In this manga, Pokémon are capable of human speech. It is thought that a Pippi/Clefairy is the main character, although it is just a follower of Red. It is obnoxious but lovable, whose big mouth sometimes gets it into trouble. Surprisingly enough, it comes up with clever ideas to help Red and Pikachu. In the first few manga books, Red's team consists of Pikachu and Pippi/Clefairy only. However, later on, Red gains a valuable companion in Tyrogue, as well. Pikachu himself is unable to talk. The story also goes to the Johto region, where Red gets introduced to trainers Gold and Silver, supposedly based on the video game characters. The story then goes to Hoenn in the last volume, where Red thinks of receiving a Achamo/Torchic and abandoning Pippi/Clefairy. It is after this that the story continues under the name of Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire, starting the volume number from 1."Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire ." Chuang Yi. Accessed November 4, 2008. Characters * ( ): Charged with completing the Pokémon Zukan, he is Green's rival. *'Pippi' (Clefairy in the Singaporean version): Red's first Pokémon ally. It is very vulgar and likes to do 'sick' things to attract attention. *'Pikachu': Clefairy's younger cousin who joins Red and Clefairy. He is unable to talk. * ( ): Red's rival. Sequels Pocket Monsters Ruby-Sapphire is the first sequel, and is set in Hoenn. The first volume was released September 25, 2003, and the last was released May 26, 2006. It was released in Singapore by Chuang Yi as Pokémon Pocket Monsters Ruby-Sapphire. Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl is the second sequel, and is set in Sinnoh. The first volume was released January 26, 2007, and the last was released October 28, 2009. Pocket Monsters HGSS is the third sequel, and is set in Johto. The first volume was released June 28, 2010, and the second and last was released January 28, 2011. It was released in Singapore as Pokémon Pocket Monsters HGSS. Pocket Monsters Black-White is the fourth sequel, and is set in Unova. It was first released March 6, 2011 and the last volume was released August 28, 2013. Pocket Monsters XY is the fifth sequel, and is set in Kalos. It was first released April 28, 2014. References External links *Dogasu's Backpack *Bulbapedia entry *Pocket Monsters on the Chuang Yi website (archived) Category:Children's manga Category:1996 manga Category:Nintendo franchises Category:Pokémon manga Category:Shogakukan franchises Category:Shogakukan manga Category:Shōnen manga